Wrong Time, Wrong Place
by Blue Icy
Summary: I wish I met you at the Right time and right place. No matter how much I wish though, my wish will never be granted. As you see, I fell in love at the wrong time and wrong place. I had a bestfriend. Did you ever hear of Syaoran Li...? OneShot[Possibly Two


**

Wrong Time, Wrong Place Blue Icy

**

I wish I met you at the Right time and right place. No matter how much I wish though, my wish will never be granted. As you see, I fell in love at the wrong time and wrong place. I had a bestfriend. Did you ever hear of Syaoran Li? He was famous. He was popular. And he loved me. What more could I have asked for?

_"Sakura, what am I to you?" He asked oneday, tugging on my sleeve. I smiled and responded imediately._

"You'll be my bestfriend no matter what."

I was unaware of his frown. I was so stupid. I was blinded by my silly crush on Yukito-san that I didn't notice the love in his eyes. Or the tone he spoke to me with. And in the end, I didn't love Yukito. I didn't love him the way I thought I did...because all along, Syaoran had my heart. But when I realized that...it was too late.

_"Sakura!" An auburn haired girl looked at as her name rang through the fresk air. She smiled, watching her bestfriend, Syaoran Li running towards her._

"Hey..." She replied, shyly. Lately, she's heard rumors of Syaoran Li crushing on her! For the first time in her life, she wondered if her bestfriend crushed on her or possibly loved her. 

I was even more stupid at this period. I didn't notice the love in his eyes dissapeared. I didn't even notice that he spoke to me like he spoke to all his friends.

_"I want you to meet someone! Her name is Meiling Rae. She's my fiance!" Syaoran exclaimed happily, gesturing to the ebony haired girl behind him. I just noticed how pretty she was. She had rare crimson eyes. I thought I had rare eyes...her hair was done beautifully. I thought I was beautiful. But to her, I was ugly. She had long raven hair cascading done. And what did I have? I have bouncy short auburn hair. Sure, Tomoyo-chan said I was cute but...she never said I was pretty or beautiful. Meiling is though._

"Mei, this is Sakura, my bestfriend." Syaoran stated, keeping his amber eyes on Meiling, smiling happily as he hugged her. And she glanced at me. She finally noticed and she and flashed a quick grin.

"Hey, you can call me Mei." She said kindly, extending her hand.

I had a horrible wrenching feeling as I shook hands with her. I was the one who was always in the arms of Syaoran Li. He would also take the first three letters of my name. SAK. He called me SAK. Why was he calling me Sakura? Why couldn't I have noticed? Why couldn't I have noticed that...I was a nobody compared to Meiling?

As time passed by, I grew to love Meiling. And as time passed by, I realized...I saw Syaoran with different eyes. He could be so romantic! Asking me or advice on how to surprise Meiling. I watched as he showered Meiling with attention, the same kind of attention I had but took for granted. Before I knew it, I found my hidden feelings toward Syaoran Li. I was in love with him. I loved his smile. I loved his romantic side. I loved the way he said my name, even if it was lacking that loving tone he used whenever he said Meiling. I loved everything about him. There was a thrill deep inside me whenever he was around. Hell, I should have yelled to the world that I loved him.

"I LOVE SYAORAN LI!" Was what I was suposed to yell out in the cathedral as the statement was said.

**"If anyone here for any reason believe this man and woman should not be united, stand up or forever hold your peace." **

I wanted to yell out. I wanted to grab him from Meiling and finally release my pain and cry! But...being the idiot I was, I just sat down, grinning, pretending I was happy the love of my life was getting married. I was acting so happy that I almost fooled myself. But it hurt. It truly hurts as you watch the one you love become entirely untouchable as he said 'I do' to another girl. Yep, that girl was Meiling. That lucky ducky.

I still remember the moment when Syaoran was carrying Meiling into the limo. Right before he got in after her, he looked back at me...and I could have sworn I saw the love in his eyes that he used to look at me with. It was pure bliss that one moment...but I was an idiot and blinked in surprise. When I stared back, he was gone. The limo was riding away.

What if I was replaced with Meiling. What if she was his bestfriend and I was the girl he met in a restaurant. Would I be in that limo with him right now?

I wish I was in that limo. I wish he still loved me and had not given up. I wish Meiling never came. I wish we fell in love at the same time. I wish we didn't meet at the wrong time and wrong place. But you know what? No matter how much I wish though, my wish will never be granted.

**-Blue Icy-** Moral: I think you can guess it already. I enjoyed writing this. For once Mei got her way...didn't she? Sakura didn't get Syaoran...actually, Meilnig and Sakrua switched places. If they switched again, it would be Card Captor Sakura all over again. Excluding them meeting at a restaurant though. I hope you enjoyed reading this. And if some people want me to write a sequal, speak up ok? I have an idea for the sequal but I'm afraid the sequl will ruin this sad ending. LOL. But if people want a happy ending, I'll give you one. Please review! 


End file.
